Ransomware is malicious software designed to block access to a computer system or a part thereof until a “ransom”, typically a monetary sum, is provided by the owner or user of the computer. Ransomware has been steadily increasing as a threat to safe computing. One of the most common types of ransomware entails the encryption of some, or all, of the files on a computer system, where a ransom is demanded in exchange for a decryption key to decrypt the files.